


Zombie Walking

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [30]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Brendan goes on a zombie walk.





	Zombie Walking

There was a certain anonymity to being a zombie, Brendan thought as he staggered along main street with the hundreds of other people who had come out for Montreal’s zombie walk, and none of them knew who he was. He took a deep breath of the crisp fall air and was glad that he had spent as much time on his makeup as he had. This was the most serious roleplaying group he had ever been a part of and he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

His phone chimed and he winced as it drew attention from some of the zombies around him. “Sorry,” he mumbled falling back slightly to answer the call.

“Brendan!” Alex’s voice sounded strained. “Where are you?”

“I went for a walk,” Brendan said

“Are you crazy? Have you seen the news?”

“Uh no? What’s going on?” Brendan froze as he walked past a window of an electronics store. The news was playing, a view of Montreal’s main street on the screen. There was no sound but there was a caption running along the bottom of the screen that a horde of zombies had invaded the city. “Is this some sort of joke?” he asked as the caption informed him that this was not a joke.

“They’re serious Brendan,” Alex said. “Just…get somewhere safe, please?”

“Yeah,” Brendan said. “I promise.” They hung up and Brendan looked around at the zombies walking past him.


End file.
